Practical Romance
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Sequel to Practical Magic, Melinda meets a young man on their trip to Italy. When everyone suspects him of being the ghost, it's up to Melinda to clear his name. Will she be able to do so without revealing her magic?
1. Italy

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!  
Me: Another day another story!  
Athena: She works fast doesn't she?  
Arya: Don't say that in front of Ajihad and Annabeth, I'll never hear the end of it. Thanks for adding me in the story by the way. I liked my character a lot :D  
Annabeth: - cough - conceited - cough -  
Me: - stifles laugh - You're very welcome!  
Ajihad: Anyways duckies, on with chaptery one of the flibbering newest stor-bangiest story ever!  
Me: You're never in charge of saying that EVER again....**

**_Chapter One: Italy_**

Melinda stepped off of the plane, a sleeping Mary in her arms, followed by the rest of the gang, children and all. The gang by now had several new members. Thirteen to be exact. Two sets of twins were added during Shaggy and Velma's three years of mairrage, the first set, Anna and Susie, now three years old, and Mary and Chastain, the second set, now two years old. Daphne had had her baby, Daniel ( Danny ), eight months after Velma had awakened, and he was now three years old as well, she then the following year had her second son James, now two years old, after marrying Fred. James was then followed by little Kylie, now one year old. Melinda had been adopted as soon as was possible and was now Shaggy and Velma's daughter. Scooby came up beside Melinda and looked up at the little toddler.  
"Rawww." He said with his adorable doggy voice. Melinda looked down at him and gave him a friendly scratch behind the ears with her free hand.  
"Well, we're here. Florence, Italy." She said as she took in the sights of the town surrounding the airport.  
"Come on you two, we have to find our bags and get to the hotel." Velma told them holding a sleeping Anna in one arm and Chastain in another while Shaggy was, attempting, to set up the stroller. Melinda twitched her fingers behind her back and the stroller popped open. It was a eight seater, especially made for the gang. The little ones, all accounted for, were set inside and they went along to retrieve their suitcases.

Melinda stood waiting for hers to roll by. When she saw it, she reached out to grab it, the only problem was that someone else had reached for it as well.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, is this yours?" The boy whose hand had also chosen her suitcase asked as he helped her take it off the conveyer belt. Melinda had to stop herself from blushing as she looked into his face. He was gorgeous.  
"Umm, yes, and it's, ok." She managed to get out as she nervously tucked her long, dark, brunette curls behind her ear.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Tomaselli. I'm here visiting family. What's your name?" He asked as he found his own bag.  
"I'm Melinda, Melinda Cromwell. I'm here with my family."  
"Melinda Cromwell, now where have I heard that name before? Are you part of, umm, I'm guessing a band?" He joked. It worked, Melinda giggled and blushed slightly.  
"No, I'm from, well Mystery Inc." She explained trying to keep her blushing to a minimum.

Shaggy watched from the other side of the airport. As soon as he saw Melinda blush, he began to march over. Velma saw and grabbed his arm.  
"Oh no you don't. You'll embarress her to high heaven Shaggy Rogers!"  
"But, but Velma! She's only sixteen!" Shaggy protested.  
"I didn't know that was too young to blush and talk to a boy who looks to be around her same age. Besides that, we were traveling together when I was only fifteen, need I remind you."  
"But!" Velma gave him a stern stare and handed him their bags.  
"But nothing."

"Ah, so what might you be here to solve?" He asked with sincere interest.  
"Oh, umm nothing really. Just umm, you know a ghost." Melinda told him.  
"Oh, so, not to sound rude or imploring or anything, but how old are you again?"  
"Sixteen. Yourself?"  
"Seventeen. Oh, I think you're being called over by that red-haired lady. Daphne if my memory serves correctly?"  
"Umm yes, my Aunt Daphne." Melinda told him, flashing a smile. "Coming!" She shouted over her shoulder. "I'd better be going. I'll be seeing you around I suppose?"  
"If such luck allows. But maybe to even the odds a little, here." He took from his pocket a pen and scribbled a note on her hand. "Call me if you ever want to, you know, hang out?"  
"Oh, umm sure! Here." Melinda took his hand, blushing I might add, and wrote her own number on his hand.


	2. We Meet Again

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Two: We Meet Again_**

The entire ride to the hotel Melinda's thoughts wandered to the boy. He had a distinctive English accent, that was for sure, black messy hair, beautiful dark green eyes, and glasses. His smile, she loved it. It was so sincere and welcoming. She thought back to those eyes, a sea of beautiful dark green waves. She could look into them for ages. She jumped slightly as the car came to a stop. Her door opened and she stepped out, removing her earbuds from her ears and turning off her walkman CD player. She followed everybody into the hotel and up to their room. She had a room with four children to watch by herself and Scooby, Mary, Susie, Kylie, and Anna. Meanwhile Shaggy and Velma had a room to share with Chastaine. Daphne, of course, roomed with Fred and their sons James and Danny. Once everyone was unpacked they piled into a taxi, the mystery machine had not yet arrived, and drove over to an old mansion on the edge of town. They were greeted by an elderly man dressed in clothing that could only describe him as a servent of the house.  
"Right zis vay." He said in a clear Italian accent. The gang followed him through the vast hallways ornately decorated with tapestries, paintings in frames, mosaics, and vases on tables carved with different designs of different Gods or Goddesses. They eventually came to a halt in front of two large wooden doors that reached to the ceiling several feet above. He opened the doors and they stepped into a modern looking study. A man dressed in casual attire greeted them by the fireplace.  
"Please, please come in." His accent was clearly American. Upon getting into their interview, they found that he had inherited the estate from an uncle of sorts from Italy. Upon arriving however, he met a quite unusual guest in his home. A ghost by all means. It had shoulder length hair and a thin handlebar mustache. He wore the clothing of a musketteer and spoke in Italian.  
"Hmm, interesting. An Italian ghost, in a Frenchman's uniform." Velma said after she had finished writing everything they'd gathered from this interview.  
"That's exactly what I thought!" The owner, Mr. Harrison, allowed the gang access to every bit of the house, but requested they give him a single day to tidy things up a bit and move into a hotel so that he would not be in their way. Suspicious as it made him sound, they allowed him one day.

Melinda and Scooby were walking through town, the rest of the gang were busy unpacking and the children were taking their afternoon naps. Melinda was browsing through the shops and went to examine a necklace more closely when a familiar hand went for it as well.  
"Looks like we keep meeting this way." A british accent. Melinda turned towards the voice and took off her sunglasses.  
"It looks like it." She said smiling.  
"Melinda right?"  
"Yea, and you're Harry?"  
"That would be correct. I've actually got this afternoon free if you, well want to come on a walk with me." Melinda smiled and looked over at Scooby.  
"I've kinda got my dog with me, Scooby."  
"Oh, well that's perfectly alright, I've got my dog too. Scarlette!" He called. An adorable black lab wearing a red collar with a gold, diamond-shaped dog tag, and pretty red bows over each ear came gracefully over.  
"Scooby!" Melinda called in turn. The Great Dane came trotting over and upon seeing the black lab straightened his back and sat upright, obviously trying to impress her.  
"Seems like he's got a crush on Scarlette." Harry laughed. As they got to walking, they continued their conversation.  
"So, I never asked, where are you from? You're accent sounds American if I'm correct?"  
"Yes, I'm from Coolsville, Ohio. Yourself?"  
"London."  
"That sounds exciting. I hear London's always got something going on." Melinda smiled as he walked slightly closer to her, a gesture she knew he probably thought she wouldn't notice.  
"I guess, but to be honost, I'm not exactly the big-city type. So I'm guessing you live at Mystery Inc. Headquarters?"  
"Well, yes and no. We do live there most of the time, but on occasion, if we're hosting a special dinner or something of that nature, we'll go to the family house that was left to me in my mother's will." Melinda explained.  
"Oh, so you're mother died. I can quite relate to that. I too live with only my father."  
"Oh, umm i don't live with my father... he was mudered before I was born. I live with my mom and dad, Shaggy and Velma, from Mystery Inc."  
"Oh, I'm quite sorry if I overstepped a few boundaries, I had no idea."  
"So who's the family you're visiting?"  
"Oh, my uncle, George Harrison."


	3. Angels Lullaby

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Three: Angels Lullaby_**

"George Harrison? The George Harrison who lives in that creepy old mansion on the other side of town?" Melinda asked.  
"Yes, that'd be him." Harry casually responded.  
"Looks like we will be seeing quite a lot of each other then." Melinda replied laughing slightly.  
"Why? Are you here to solve the mystery of Sir Lawrence?"  
"Sir Lawrence? The ghost has a name?"  
"Yes, my uncle may too daft to remember from his studies who Sir Lawrence was. He was a famous knight from England who envied the Musketteers so much, he impersonated them and invaded Italy. He almost caused a major war between the three countries!"  
"Really? You wouldn't mind if we talked more on him later?"  
"Oh, sure, if you're interested. How about you and I get together for dinner later tonight? I think I saw a nice little place back there." Harry said, inwardly nervous about her answer. Melinda smiled coyly and placed her right hand on her hip.  
"Harry Tomaselli, are you asking me out?" Harry smiled.  
"Maybe, and maybe I would like any excuse to get to talk to you more."

Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred had left Scooby and Melinda in charge of the children while they went to do necessary shopping and errands for the mystery as well as the children, including picking up the good 'ole Mystery Machine. As soon as they were gone and Melinda had gathered all of the children in her room and gotten them dressed for bed, teeth and hair brushed, the girls hair pulled back in the necessary braids, Melinda layed down the law.  
"Now, don't expect it to be like it normally is when I'm watching you. This time, even though our mommys and daddys don't know, Uncle Scooby will be watching you with a special friend named Scarlette!"  
"Lindy, where are wou gowing to go?" Little Mary asked, she still had trouble pronouncing her 'r's and and a few other letters. She had a sad little look on her face. Melinda picked her up and set her on the bed, sitting down next to her. She gave her a kiss on the head and brushed a loose strand of dirty-blond hair back behind her small, toddler ears.  
"Sissy has to go, I have errands of sorts to run. But don't worry honey, I don't leave for another half-an-hour, and before I leave, I will _still _sing you our special little lullaby just for us kids and Scooby." Mary smiled and put her little arms around Melinda's neck.  
"I wove you Lindy."  
"I love you too honey." Melinda reluctantly broke the sisterly embrace and stood up, gathering the attention of all of the children and Scooby. "Now, if you are all good and in bed within the next half-hour while I'm getting ready, you'll get the special lullaby. All of the children clapped and giggled with glee as they ran over to and jumped onto the beds, eagerly awaiting the half-hour elapse so that they may have their sweet lullaby. Melinda told Scooby to make sure everyone stayed in the room and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she was wearing a beautiful dress. It was a rich, scarlet-red that hung gracefully just above the knee. It hung on her body perfectly and had a modest circular scoop. The sleeves were little ruffles on her shoulders that only added interest to the dress. Her hair with it's many ringlets of curls was gracefully adorned with a red bow, holding it slightly back in the center of the back of her hair. She wore pretty pink flower stud earrings and pretty red high heels. You could swear her face was aglow in the moonlight. A prettier sight could not be seen anywhere, as Melinda's gracceful beauty and light outshined any star. She wore her glasses over her beautiful bright green eyes that seemed to have an extra sparkle than was normally there. She could easily be the eighth wonder of the world. On her arm hund a golden-chain strap on which held a beautiful gold purse. Melinda did a quick scan of the room and found everyone in their beds. She took a chair and set up it up between the two beds. Scooby, not wanting to miss the song, lay on one of the beds with the children, three little girls, Kylie, Anna, and Mary, had their arms around him. Melinda set her purse down and began to sing.

_"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace,  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face,  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms,  
You are the promise I knew God would keep,  
You are the gift that makes my world complete._

_And you'll never know how much I love you,  
Though I'll keep on telling you my whole life through,  
Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why,  
So dream on, while I sing you, my angels lullaby."_

***AN: That song was written by a famous singer who had her own hit television series and grew up in a smalltown on a cattle ranch, can you guess who?**


	4. Goodnight

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Four: Goodnight_**

Melinda waited five more minutes, the children were already asleep, until Scarlette and Harry arrived. She opened the door allowing Scarlette in and stepped out into the hallway, locking the door behind her. Whispering, she explained that the younger members of Mystery Inc. were sleeping. Smiling, Harry complimented Melinda on her outfit and walked her out to the car. It was a black cadilac. When they arrived at the restruant and had been seated, Melinda took out her notebook and pen from her purse.  
"So, who is Sir Lawrence again?" She asked writing his name at the top of the first page. Harry began to describe what Sir Lawrence had become known for once more and then surprised Melinda by telling her that he and his young family had disappeared a few years afterwards.  
"Disappeared? No traces, signs, nothing?"  
"Nothing. Well, there are a few reports that he moved to Italy under the cover of a French soldier with his wife and children." Harry told her. Melinda wriote that down before putting her things back in her purse.  
"Can you meet me again tomorrow, at a library? There's bound to be one here somewhere that we could comb through."  
"Sure! I'd be delighted. Oh hey, it's getting late, already ten o'clock. We should probably be leaving, we've been here for three hours."  
"Wait, did you just ten o'clock?" Melinda asked stopping everything she was doing. Didn't the gang say they'd be back at nine? "Can you take me home, it's sort of an emergency."  
"Oh, sure." Harry said getting up and offering Melinda his arm, which she took, as they walked to his car.

When they arrived at the hotel, Harry, like the gentlemen he was, escorted Melinda to the door of her hotel room. Before he left however, he nervously, though he didn't show it, gave Melinda a goodnight kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Melinda."  
"Good night." She agreed. When he left, Melinda touched a hand to her cheek and smiled past her blushing. Her smile soon disappeared as the door behind her opened.


	5. Clues

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Five: Clues_**

Melinda nervously turned around, hoping to God it was one of the children. She, of course, was wrong. In the doorway stood four, very angry looking, adults. Melinda walked inside and immediatly sat down on the bed.  
"Melinda, you're in trouble. Grounded, three weeks." Melinda recited from memory.  
"What do you think you were doing tonight?" Daphne asked her, hands on her hips.  
"I was just gathering more information...."  
"On what? Don't pretend we couldn't see that kiss." Velma scorned. Melinda blushed and looked down.  
"I swear, I did get information! On the mytsery."  
"We don't mind that, what we do mind is that you left when we asked you to stay." Fred said, arms crossed over his chest.  
"But I left them with Scooby and Scarlette!" Melinda protested.  
"Yea but we wanted you to watch them. While Scooby is like totally awesome, we don't know Scarlette and Scooby like gets scared real easy." Shaggy stated as though he never gets afraid himself despite his many phobias.  
"I'm sorry. It was irresponsible. I swear I only went because of the clues. Besides that, he asked me out, not the other way around if you're going to take that approach."  
"You were right." Velma said calmly, Melinda knew better than to lift her hopes. "You are grounded for three weeks. Now, the children are with Scooby and Scarlette in another room, you however, will not be alone in here tonight." Melinda looked up confused, then she got it.  
"You're sleeping in here with me, aren't you?"  
"You got it." Velma told her sternly. "Now, what good has this night out done clue wise?" Melinda explained everything in her notes and handed them to the gang.  
"We'll go over to the mansion tomorrow and see if we can get anymore clues, as for you," Velma said once more looking at her daughter. "You will not be seeing him tomorrow at the library, nor will you speak to him at the mansion. He seems to know maybe a little too much on Sir Lawrence." Melinda looked up at her, shock clear on her face.  
"You can't be serious, there's no way he's the ghost!"  
"That's exactly what I thought about several others. Until he is proven innocent, you will abide by the rules and see him not."

The next morning, everyone was sitting ready in the Mystery Machine. Fred and Daphne still occupied the front, only now, Scooby was up front as well. In the back, Shaggy and Velma sat on one side with two of the children, Anna and Susie. On the other side sat Mary, Chastain, Kylie, James, and Danny. Melinda sat in the far back behind all seats. She had her earbuds in and a sullen look to her face. She sat with her back to everyone else, looking out the window and into the city beyond as they drove by. When they arrived at the mansion, Melinda hopped out of the van and waited for all of the little kids and adults to climb out. Something wet nudged her hand and Melinda looked down. Scooby sat there looking up at her with sad eyes. Melinda gave him a smile, it wasn't Scooby's fault anyway, and gave the loveable kanine a scratch behind the ears, just where he liked it.

Once everyone had gotten inside and the owner had bid them well in their search, Fred announced the annual split of the gang.  
"Alright guys, Daphne, me, and our kids will go look for clues upstairs. Velma, you and your kids go look for clues in the basement. Shaggy, you, Scooby, and Melinda go look for clues on this floor. Ok gang, let's split up!" At that everyone went their perspective ways. Shaggy, Scooby, and Melinda had, of course, decided to start looking for clues in the kitchen. On their way there, Scooby felt someone tap his shoulder. When he looked over it, he saw a terrifying sight. There stood a tall ghost, he looked exactly as the owner had described him. Handlebar mustache and all. He shakily turned back around and tapped Shaggy on the shoulder.  
"Like, what is it Scoob?" He asked not turning around.  
"Rit's a Rhost!" Shaggy swallowed and shook a little.  
"Like, a ghost Scooby? Are you s-s-sure?" Shaggy turned around and yelled, "Zoinks!" and immediatly started running in the other direction past Melinda and straight into a suit of armor followed closely by Scooby.  
"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing? We're here to solve a mystery, not goof around!" She said looking at the sight of them.  
"Well, tell that to him!" Shaggy said pointing shakily behind her, eyes closed. Melinda turned around and saw him.  
"What, you mean Harry?"  
"Harry? Like, I thought his name was Sir Lawrence?" Shaggy said openening his eyes and standing up. Instead of the ghost, he saw a teenage boy. The one from the airport. He immediatly toughened his image and stood beside Melinda. Scooby, just now seeing this, sighed.  
"Roh broy." He muttered. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Daddy! I found something!" An excited James called out. Fred and Daphne came over to see what the child had. It was a book. Fred took the book from his childs hand and flipped to the first page. On the top of the paper was written the name Sir Lawrence James Abbott the Fourth.  
"Good work James." Daphne said giving him a kiss on the top of his head. They took the book and moved onto the next room. There it was Danny's turn. He found a secret passage way to an old, forgotten study. They looked around but all they could find was an old sword and a few scrolls. They decided to take them just in case they were real clues.

Velma turned on the light in the basement. It was evident that no one had been in there for years. Dust was so thick over everything, you needed to use a cloth to wipe away the grime to be able to read or see what was underneath. They began their search. Anna and Susie had found what appeared to be a large chest. They tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Soon, all four children were crowded around trying to open the darn thing. Eventually Velma noticed and came over. She did her best not to laugh as she said this.  
"It's locked kids." She began to try and pull the lock off, but as old as it seemed, it remained locked tight onto the chest. "Anna sweetie, hand Mommy her purse." Anna gave velma her maroon bag and Velma opened it searching for something. After a few seconds, she pulled out a lock remover. She closed the clamps around the lock and squeezed. The lock popped off and they opened the chest. Inside was a gruesome sight. Inside, lay a skeleton, pieces of decaying skin or flesh still attached to parts of it.


	6. We Make Dinner for a Ghost

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Six: We Make Dinner for a Ghost_**

The children screamed and Velma shuut the chest. She shushed the children and took them back upstairs with the chest where they waited for the rest of the gang. Some of the children were still shaken by the sight. Mary clung to Chastain for dear life, Chastain clung to Anna, Anna clung to Susie, and Susie clung to Velma.

"Like, what do ya think you're doing around here?" Shaggy asked trying to seem tough and intimidating.  
"I'm here visiting my uncle, this is his house." Harry explained calmly walking over to them.  
"Likely story." Shaggy crossed his arms over his chest and stared him down. Harry hid a smile.  
"Would you like to ask my uncle?" Shaggy uncrossed his arms. Maybe this kid was supposed to be here.  
"Harry, this is my dad, Shaggy." Melinda introduced. "You've already met Scooby." She leaned next to Harry's ear. "He's not always like this, I swear." She whispered into his ear. Harry laughed slightly and asked if they'd like to join him for tea.  
"Like, no thanks. We're here to solve the mystery exclusively." Shaggy said pulling Scooby to his feet.  
"Says the one who insisted we look in the kitchen for 'clues'."  
"Right, well come on Melinda." Shaggy took her by the hand and had her walk in front of him. When they were out of earshot Melinda turned around and stared icily at Shaggy.  
"Dad, why did you do that! It's not like he's a criminal!"  
"He is to me." Shaggy said walking past her and into a room marked Harry's Room.  
"Dad!"  
"What? I'm looking for clues!" Melinda sighed and followed Scooby onto the kitchen.

Shaggy searched his room high and low for something suspicious. His search came to a halt when he couldn't get the desk drawer open. It needed a key. He had found one under the bed, but it didn't work. He began searching for another key and eventually found one in a book. He put the key in the lock and the drawer clicked open. Inside he found a map. The map looked centuries old. Shaggy looked it over and was surprised to find it lead to buried treasure! He was just about to leave when a ghostly hand closed on his shoulder. He turned shakily around and came face to face with the ghost of Sir Lawrence.  
"Give me my map!" the ghost roared in his face.  
"Like, I'm sorry but I gotta run!" Shaggy said taking off down the hallway, the ghost in hot pursuit. He ran into Melinda and Scooby in the kitchen and quickly explained the ghost was after him. A few seconds later, the ghost appeared in the kitchen. Shaggy, dressed as a waitor, came rushing over.  
"Your dinner sir, it awaits you!" He said in a French accent leading the ghost by the arm to the dining room and to a table. Melinda came rushing over, dressed as a waitress, and set a silver platter down in front of him.  
"Here you are sir. Enjoy!" She said in a French accent as well. When the ghost removed the cover, Scooby was underneath eating away at a bone. When the ghost cried out in rage, Scooby shoved the bone in his mouth and ran off with Melinda and Shaggy.

Daphne and Freddie couldn't find anymore clues in the second floor so they called it a day and gathered up their kids. When they got to the main entrance and saw the scene of Velma and her children they immediatly asked what they had found. Velma described finding the chest and what was inside. Once that matter was cleared up, they noticed three people were missing. Where were Shaggy, Scooby, and Melinda?  
"We didn't see them on our way up." Velma answered after Fred had asked. They were about to go search for them, when the three came running down the hall and straight into the gang, making one big Mystery Inc. pile. Once everyone had gotten up and straightened themselves out, Shaggy explained about what he'd found and being caught. Then Scooby explained the plan they had to get away. Lastly, but certainly not least, Melinda explained how it had failed and that they were just now running from the ghost.  
"Well, we'll look through our clues once we're at the hotel." Fred announced.  
"Oh, and Melinda." Velma said making Melinda look up from the chest.  
"Yea?" She said dazed as if she'd been lost in thought.  
"Sit with us. I don't think you'll want to sit next to that chest."

On the ride home, Melinda did as asked. Only she sat up front with Fred and Daphne instead of Scooby and looked out the window at the passing scenery. Her mind turned towards the chest. She was sure she'd seen it somewhere before. The question was, where? She taken out of her thoughts by Daphne putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, look. I know you're upset right now, but please don't take it out on Shaggy and Velma. They mean well." When Melinda didn't move, Daphne sighed and turned back to face the windsheild. Melinda returned to her thoughts. Was it at her house? No it couldn't be, that thing is so covered with dust it's obviously been in Italy for years.... Melinda needed to know where she'd seen it before, and she was going to find out. At the library.


	7. Examinations and Nasty Thoughts

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Six: Examinations and Nasty Thoughts_**

Once at the Hotel, examination began. On the scrolls that Fred and Daphne had taken, it was obvious that they were written in Latin. Velma began the tedious task of deciphering the scrolls while the Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and the children went out for lunch. Melinda stayed behind and began to carefully dust the chest and other clues for any fingerprints that may have been covered. When she found none on the chest, she opened. She clasped a gloved hand over her mouth at the sight. Once she recovered, she went to Velma's extra suitcase and took out the foldable examination table. She went back to the chest and took a picture of the decayed body before she took it out of the chest and laid it carefully down on the table. She went to her own suitcases and began to to take out several devices and objects. She placed a medical mask over her mouth, put on a lab coat, and pulled on a different set of gloves. She carefully arranged the body so that it was lying straight on it's back and had it's arms to it's side. She was digusted that it still had tissue and rotted flesh and skin on most of it from being preserved in the chest. She swallowed and began the task of an autopsy.

Melinda took a special measuring tape that began measuring on it's own and set a pen down on a sheet of paper which began writing the results of the measurings. While that was happening Melinda checked the scale on the table and recorded the weight down. Once that was done, she took pictures of the body from all angles with a special camera the gang kept for such occasions. Next, she began to check the body's ears, nose, and mouth like a doctor might do to a living patient and checked the body over for any signs of unusualness. This body began to seem eerily familiar to her.... It was easy to tell this body was not nearly as old as the chest in which it was locked. After that, Melinda took a special knife and began to cut into the chest of the body. She began to examine what was left of the organs and tissues inside. She was disgusted as she found fly's eggs inside of the body. She took samples of dried blood on the bones and tissue samples and moved on. She took a bone from the body and cut into it with another specialized tool and took what little bone marrow was inside. Melinda put the samples to the side and began to scribble down notes on the sheet of paper. She looked at the semi-deceased face and desperatly wanted to know why it looked so familiar.

Velma took a book from her luggage on Latin and sat it next to the scrolls. She took a seat and began to flip through the pages and decode the scrolls. She was getting very anxious as she began to realize that the farther down she went, the more the language seemed to be in the vernacular and not in middle-age Italian. She also began to feel nervous. Why did these words seem to ring a bell in her mind? Had she heard them someplace else? Perhaps in a dream long since forgotten? She looked over her shoulder at Melinda as she was setting up for an autopcy and was beginning to wonder if she'd seen that body's face somewhere else.... If she had, she definately couldn't match it to a name or place. She turned back to the scroll and shivered as she uncovered the last line.

_All who join us beware, of the screams you may hear fill the air, we may not be who we seem, you may just find yourself in for a scream._

It was written in fresh ink....

The rest of the gang all sat down together in a small Italian cafe as they awaited their lunch. The children, though some still shaken, were busy whispering. If Shaggy knew one thing was for sure, his kids had deffinately gotten Velma's smarts and that Fred and Daphne's kids were deffinately not average thinkers either. _At least most of them have my appetite! _Shaggy thought to himself as his mind began to wander into his thoughts. He thought about what he had found at the mansion. A map that leads to treasure... hidden in his room. Shaggy began to have very uneasy feelings about Harry, more than just the normal uneasy feelings he got about any teenage boy. He seemed very suspicious to Shaggy. Very suspicious.

Melinda finished what she was writting and carefully closed up the body with thread by magic before carefully setting him in the trunk.  
"Autopsy's done." She announced to Velma who had just finished transcribing the scrolls.  
"Scrolls are too. Did you take the necassary samples like I taught you?" Velma asked as she put the book away and began to help Melinda put her materials away.  
"Yea, they're on the side table." Melinda said nodding her head in the general direction behind her. She pulled off her gloves and threw them away. She thoroughly washed her hands before taking the mask and lab coat off then did another rinsing just to be safe.  
"Did anything look suspicious to you? I mean, he's obviously been murdered. I don't think anyone would put that they wanted to be locked in a chest and thrown in some basement in their will."  
"No, he looks like he wasn't even murdered. No poison, no unusual colorings or diseases. Unless you want to count the fly's eggs that I killed." Velma shuddered. Flys creeped her out. Flys and clowns. Once everything was put away, Melinda called Shaggy to let him know they were on their way to the cafe. Afterwards, the two girls called a cab and made their way downtown to the rest of the gang.

"All who join us beware." Daphne repeated. "Sounds like a group effort, so we might not just be looking for one face to unmask.  
"Of the screams you may hear fill the air." Fred recited. "Looks like more than just one murder was commited. The question isn't just by who, but how many?"  
"We may not be who we seem." Melinda thought it over. "You said it was written in fresh ink?"  
"Yes." Velma answered.  
"How fresh?"  
"Only a few weeks maybe a month of two." Melinda thought this over.  
"Was the penmanship different?"  
"What?"  
"The penmanship, was it different on the two scrolls?" Velma had no idea where she was going with this.  
"Yes, I believe so, why?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to know." _Interesting.... Looks like we've got followers...._ "Anyway, let's move onto the next line, you may just find yourself in for a scream."  
"Like, who knows who it's talking about." Shaggy stated while he drank his soda. "That could mean anyone."  
"Guys, how long ago were we asked to fly out to Italy?" Melinda asked sitting up straighter immediatly.  
"Ummm, a few months ago I believe. Why?" Fred asked comfused. Had he missed something?  
"You may just find yourself in for a scream. It's referring to us. Join us, we just came to the mansion didn't we? Beware, we're trying to stop a ghost aren't we? Screams that fill the air, whoever wrote that's planning on doing more than just scare a few people off. We aren't who we seem-" Melinda stopped dead. No. No, no, no, no, no! She couldn't catch her breath. Not this time. No, this time was different. This time, she didn't like the murder. No this this time he was being framed. It wasn't Harry. It can't be Harry! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
"Like, are you okay?" Shaggy asked, concern filling his eyes. Melinda just now realized she'd stopped short and stopped breathing for a minute there.  
"It was nothing."  
"Are you sure?" Daphne asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine."  
"You sounded like you were onto something. Do you remember?" Velma asked.  
"No." Melinda lied. She hated to lie, but she had to. No way was she giving them another excuse to tell her not to go to the library tonight.

Melinda waited until all were aslee before she pushed her covers off and changed quickly and quietly. She made her way to the door and carefully pushed it open. Her heart stopped as it creaked. She listened, no movement. She walked slowly and carefully out. She closed the door ever so gently and made her way down the stairs and to the door of the hotel where she was greeted by Harry.  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yea. So how far off's the library?" She asked. This time she needed to be sure she was home on time.  
"Only a few minutes, I figured we could walk." Melinda smiled, she liked the idea.  
"You walked here?"  
"Yea." Harry said a little sheepishly.  
"Isn't the mansion all the way accross town though?"  
"Yea, but I figured it's a nice night out." He said smiling. Melinda returned the gesture and they made their way into the night and towards a tall building. Along the way there they made idle talk.  
"So, did you find any clues?" He asked through the rush of passing cars in the street beside them.  
"Yes, but I'm sort of not allowed to tell you. Sorry, rules and all."  
"Oh, well it's perfectly all right." Harry was about to ask another question, but a burst of wind from a passing car cut him off. He saw Melinda shiver and realized she'd forgotten her jacket at the hotel. "Here." He said taking off his jack and putting it around her shoulders.  
"Harry, this is your jacket and it's freezing. You take it."  
"Wouldn't dream of doing so. Your warmth is far more important than mine, Miss Cromwell." He said, flashing her a smile.  
"Well, if you're sure, Mr. Tomaselli." Melinda joked along with him. "Isn't Tomaselli an Italian name?"  
"Yes, my father was Italian, mum was British."  
"So that's why your uncle has the estate?"  
"Pretty much." At that moment they arrived at the library.

* * *

**Me: Sorry I took so long to update, had some research to do.  
Arya: Yea, 'research'.  
Annabeth: - giggle - She has a point. All you did was choose the first link you saw.  
Me: Well, that's research to me!  
Athena: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Ajihad: Please review! My tea depends on it!  
All of us but Ajihad: What?**


	8. The Second Warning

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Seven: The Second Warning_**

Once inside the library, the search began. Melinda looked all over the place, but she just couldn't find anything on Sir Lawrence in the library. After a while, they called it quits and Melinda snuck back into the hotel and into bed. The next morning however, Melinda began to search her thoughts for any mention of the chest. Her mother used to talk about some chest in some other place, but Melinda didn't think she could place it to this chest in Italy. She was about to use the book for a memory spell that would allow her to see into that memory deeper, but it was time to head back to the mansion.

"Alright, Velma, take your kids and go back to the basement, see if you can find anything else. Melinda, you, Shaggy, and Scooby finish your search on this floor, Daphne, you, me, and the kids will go look on the third floor this time. Got it?" Fred began the split up.  
"Got it!" Everyone said together.

Daphne came to a locked door at the end of the hallway. When nothing she tried could open it, she called out for Fred. Fred came down the hall and was running to hit the door when it flew open. He crashed into the wall on the other side.  
"It's open Daph." He said, putting a hand to his head. The children shrieked and Daphne and Fred looked up. There, hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room, was a sickening sight. A dead body hung from rope tied to a hook. It was the body of Mr. Harrison.

Nothing was found in the kitchen of the first floor, but Shaggy and scooby sure found clues of their own in the refridgerator.  
"Guys, they're not paying us to eat them out of house and home." Melinda scorned as they walked down the hallways of the first floor.  
"Like, who said we did it?" Shaggy stated as they walked into a room accross from Harry's.  
"Hi." A voice said from behind. Shaggy and Scooby jumped and turned around shakily.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. It's only me." Harry said walking over to them. "Just wanted to know if you've seen my uncle, can't find him anywhere."  
"No, sorry." Melinda said. "But, we'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."  
"Thank you, I appreciate it." Harry said looking at his watch. "Oh, sorry I've got to run and pick up Scarlette from the groomers, I'll see you later?"  
"Sure." Melinda said as he walked off.  
"I don't like him." Shaggy said.  
"Of course you don't." Melinda said, her voice slightly mocking. "Now come on, we're here to look for clues, now let's find some." Melinda walked accross the baren room and to the closet. When she opened it, she almost wasn't surprised at what she saw. There in the corner of the cloest lay a dead butler with a note attached to it's forehead. Melinda took the note and read it.

_We warned you once,  
Our most clever friend,  
But should you stay,  
You'll never leave again._

She read the note aloud.  
"Well, I think it's settled. We're out of here!" Shaggy said rushing towards the door.  
"Oh no you don't! This is no time to be chicken!" Melinda said taking hold of his shirt and grabbing Scooby by the collar before he could sneak past her. "We promised to solve a mystery, and we're going to solve a mystery."  
"Like, can't we sit this one out? I mean the second we get back there's going to be another spooky mystery someplace else!"  
"No, now come on." Melinda released them and headed back towards the body. From her red back-pack she pulled her camera. She took pictures of the body from all angles. Next, she took out a conveinient body-bag.  
"You brought a body-bag?" Shaggy asked.  
"Of course." Melinda said as though it should have been obvious they'd need one.


	9. Just Kidding Around

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Eight: Just Kidding Around_**

"Right." Shaggy said. _'Why are all the girls in my family always over-prepared for everything?'  
'I heard that.' _Melinda retaliated. _'And it's not over-preparing, it's cautionary planning.'  
'Right....'_  
"Oh, never mind. Here." Melinda tossed him the body. "Have fun carrying that." Shaggy gulped. _'Oh yea, I'll have _tons _of fun.'_

Daphne shreiked and Fred jumped away from the body as fast as possible.  
"Mr. Harrison?" Fred said as he got up the courage to get a closer look at the body. "Well, now we know why we weren't greeted by him when we came by." Everything was quiet in the hall outside of the room. Too quiet. Daphne, holding Kylie, looked over her shoulder. The boys were missing!  
"Freddie! Danny and James are gone!"

Velma and the kids could find nothing in the basement, so naturally, something bad was bound to find them. Anna and Susie were walking together hand in hand towards a door marked 'Pantry 3' in the basement. When they realized they were both too short to reach the handle, Susie got down on the ground on all fours and Anna climbed carefully onto her sister's back.  
"Hurry. You're very heavy, you know. Lay off the Scooby Snacks." Susie complained at the added way.  
"Hey! You eat them too!" Anna protested, placing both hands on her hip and pouting.  
"Whatever, just hurry up. I'm only three years old here, I'd like to keep my back in perfect condition." Susie, a lot like her mother, was very articulate.  
"Whatever." Anna said as she turned the handle. She jumped off of her sister's back and they turned back to the door. They soon realized the door was too heavy to pull open by themselves, so, naturally, they found Chastain and Mary to help them.  
"No, you're lying! Something's behind the door!" Mary protested. She was used to being the pranked kid as she was easily scared.  
"Nothing's there Mary, we promise." Anna said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just trust us, okay?" Mary frowned for a minute, but sighed.  
"Okay." She said nervously. She began to help her older sisters and brother pull the door open. It took a while, but eventually, the door creaked slowly open. All four children took a breather then looked inside. Four resounding screams echoed the cellar as they were pulled in and the door shut tight.

Velma jumped, had she just heard four _very _familiar screams from the other side of the basement? She turned around, hoping to God her kids were still following her. Her heart pounded through her chest, where were her kids? She began to run in the directio of the scream and came to a halt in front of a large door. She tried to pull it open, but the dooor was locked tight. She looked up and something caught her eye. On the top of the door, just before the frame-work, was taped a note. She knew she couldn't reach it alone, so she immediatly ran upstairs to find Shaggy, Scooby, and Melinda.

"Rhat's Thrat?" Scooby asked, ears perked to hear the noise, whatever it was, clearer. "Rootsteps!"  
"Footsteps?" Shaggy asked slightly confused.  
"Footsteps!" Melinda said in urgence. "Hide!"

"Shaggy? Melinda? Scooby?" Velma called down the halls. Now that she was by herself, this mansion seemed to be more spooky than it was before. "Are you here guys?" She noticed a door ajar down the hall. "Guys?" No answer. She went over to investigate. She pushed open the door and was pounced upon by a very tall something. They went crashing to the floor and Velma found herself lying on the ground and looking up into the face of Norville Rogers, who just happened to be on top of her.  
"Velma?" He asked confused.  
"Shaggy, if this is a way of telling me we need more time alone, I think this is the wrong way to go about it." Shaggy blushed.  
"Like, sorry Velms. I thought you were the ghost." He said as he helped her up.  
"Me? No, I didn't even see the ghost as I came up here."  
"Umm, guys?" Melinda asked from the other side of the room.  
"Yes?" Shaggy and Velma asked in unison.  
"Where're the kids?"

Daphne and Fred began to search for clues on the whereabouts of their sons on the third floor; nothing showed up.  
"Freddie, what if we can't find them?" Daphne asked, panic rising in her voice.  
"We will, Daph. This is one mystery we have to solve...." Fred said as he took his wife, still holding their one year old daughter, in his arms.  
"Daddy!" Kylie said pointing towards Fred.  
"Yes, sweetie. Daddy." Fred said pointing to himself.  
"Daddy!" She repeated continueing to point.  
"Fred, I don't think she's pointing at you.... I think there's something up there." Daphne said pointing to the sill of a decorative window several feet above them.  
"Of course. Her first clue and it's ten-thousand feet above us. No wonder she has your timing." Fred said, obviously trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Instead, he recieved a jab in the ribs from Daphne's elbow.  
"Ow!" Fred said as he slowly walked towards the wall upon which the window sat. "I was only kidding!"

"You lost them?" Melinda asked in amazement. In all the four years that Velma has had children, her included, she had never lost a single one. Shaggy on the other hand, well he's had his better moments when it came to watching the kids.  
"They're sneaky!" Velma said in defense. "Now, I need your help. I believe I found a clue to where they are, but I can't reach it alone. Will you help?"  
"Of course we will!" Shaggy told her as he, not surprisingly, led them towards the door. Shaggy Rogers may be a coward, but when it comes to his family and friends, no one can make him back-down.  
When they got to the door, Shaggy immediatly knelt on the ground.  
"What're you doing?" Melinda asked.  
"I want one of you girls to climb on my shoulders and get the note." He said as though it were an abvious plan.  
"I'll do it, it's my fault they're gone." Velma said, already climbing on her husbands shoulders. She reached her hand up, but came short by just a bit. "Do you think you can raise me higher by just a bit?"  
"Yea, but you'll need to hold on." Velma braced herself as she slowly rose. When he stopped moving, she reached up and retrieved the note. Once on the blissful, solid ground, she read the note aloud.

_Come seek us where we lurk and hide,  
Beware the feelings you have inside,  
We haven taken a precious gift,  
Should we let, our spirits, lift?  
It is your choice, my dear friend,  
Will you ever see your gift again?_

Fred knew he couldn't reach it, but he also knew there was a ladder in the library on the second floor.  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to get a ladder." He said as he flew past Daphne and down the stairs. He retreived the ladder and set it up to the window. Daphne, set Kylie down on her chair and held the ladder for Fred.  
"Can you reach it?" She asked.  
"Yea, I got it." Fred said as he climbed back down, a note in his hand.  
"Let's see what this bad boy says."

_We love children who love to play,  
But will they love our games?  
If not, it's quite a shame.  
Two days you have to look,  
Any longer and I'd be careful what you cook._

"This mystery has officially gotten out of hand." Daphne said. She turned around to get Kylie, only there was one problem. Where was Kylie?  
"Fred! Kylie's missing!" Fred kicked the wall.  
"Damn it, why the hell do all the bad things have to happen to us every other freaking day of our lives?"  
"Fred, another note." Daphne said, picking up a small piece of paper identicle to the other note.

_A precious sight we now behold,  
Your daughter will lay stiff and cold,  
Head our warnings now and find,  
Your children home, safe and fine._


	10. I See Colors

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Ten: I See Colors_**

"Oh, this is not good." Melinda said. "First a dead body, then another dead body, and now four missing children."  
"Wait, you guys found another body?" Velma asked.  
"Rea!" Scooby said as he dragged the body-bag into the room, just now catching up to them.  
"Do you know who it is?"  
"Unfortunatly, no. But we do know he's a butler!" Melinda said.  
"Great. Scooby hold still. I'm going to tie the body to your back."  
"Ruh-uh!" Scooby told her, trembling behind Shaggy. Melinda immediatly grabbed her back-pack and pulled out a box of brand new salsa and pop-corn flavored Scooby Snacks.  
"Would you do it for the brand new Pop-Salsa Scooby Snacks they just came out with?" She asked taking one out and holding it up. Scooby's ears perked up and he looked over. He gulped but replied with a negatory answer. "Mmm, looks delicious." Melinda tried convincing him. Scooby sighed.  
"Roh-kray." He said happily catching the Scooby Snack as it flew his way.  
"Are you good now, buddy?" Shaggy asked standing by the door. When Scooby nodded his yes, Velma turned to her own pack and pulled out some rope.  
"Ok, hold still Scooby." She began tying complicated knots and nooses all over the place, but in the end, the body was strapped to Scooby's back, safe and sound.  
"Alright, now let's bust down this door." Shaggy said making a running start with Scooby.  
"Dad wait! I can use ma-" Too late, they crashed into the door. "gic."  
"Like, why didn't you say so before we started running!"

"Freddie!" Daphne cried out. She had just lost all of her children to some group of mad-men."  
"It's ok Daph." Fred said getting up. "We'll find them. The best thing we can do now though, is contact the others." Fred pulled out his walkie-talkie and pushed a button on the side. "Velma, it's Fred. Are you there?"  
"Yes, Freddie. Don't tell me you found any more clues did you?" Velma's voice answered from the other end.  
"Yes, but to the whereabouts of our children, not the mystery."  
"You've lost Danny, James, and Kylie?"  
"Yea. Why?"  
"We've lost, Anna, Susie, Chastain, and Mary."  
"Is Melinda still ok?"  
"Yes, but we need to keep our eyes out for her, whoever's doing this is obviously taking a turn for the children."  
"Right, where are you?"  
"I'm in the basement with Shaggy, Scooby, and Melinda."  
"Ok, stay where you are, we're coming down."

"Velma?" Fred called out once they were in the basement.  
"Over here!" Came a voice from the other side. Daphne and Fred made their way over and met with what was left of the gang.  
"Is this where they disappeared?" Fred asked pointing to the large metal door.  
"Yea, Melinda was just about to open it."  
"Alrighty then, go ahead." Shaggy said stepping away from the door. Melinda closed her eyes and held out her hands towards the door. She cleared her minds of all thoughts and entered her mind fully. She saw the door in front of her within her mind. She pictured it opening in front of her. Willing the locks to move aside and show them what lies behind the closed door. A small wind began to form, seeming to only effect Melinda. Her hair blew lightly in the invisible force and a bright light flashed from her hands and floated gently over to the door. The light was a beautiful dark purple, but on the inside was a bright white orb with shimmering colors floating in the surrounding purple. The light reached the door and floated through it. The door swung upon and the wind died out. The light floated back to Melinda's hand where it seemed to, not so much as go into her, but glide into her gently and willingly, morphing with her body and soul. Melinda's eyes slowly opened and her hand returned to her side. She noticed everyone staring, not at the door, but rather her.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"What was that? We've never seen that light before." Daphne asked, slight awe mixed with the anxiety of seeing something such as that light in her voice. Melinda blushed.  
"It's the color of my magic. Every wiccan has their own color of magic, there will be no other like it in the universe. Kind of like a snowflake, each one unique. Think of it as an aura if you wish."  
"What does it mean? The color?" Velma asked curious to know.  
"My color is what is considered to be rare. Most magic has one single color that simply glows. My mother's was a deep serene blue if I can remember correctly. And if you're asking if each color means something, yes. My magic, though mostly purple has several meanings to it. The purple, shows my will and determination as well as my stubborn desire to succeed. The white, shows the purity of my soul and the sincerity of my will. The other colors, I believe are gold, orange, green, red, pink, blue, and black."  
"Well, what do they mean?"  
"Gold, means confidence, charm, and persuasion. Orange, encouragement and concentration. Red, love, health, and strength. Green, luck and fertility. Pink, honor, morality, and freindship. Blue, understanding, tranquility, health, peace, protection, awareness, happiness, and patience. And black, discord and confusion. So as you can see, my color is severely complicated and rare. Especially for such a combination; those colors are highly unlikely to combine under normal condition, but hey, since when am I normal?"

* * *

**Me: Sorry if this isn't good, I had to do two projects last night, both due the next day, and bring in props for theatre class.  
Arya: Yea, she really worked hard on those. She drew her own pictures for the English project!  
Athena: I helped ^^  
Annabeth: You are her muse.  
Ajihad: I helped too!  
Arya: How?  
Ajihad: I told jokes :D  
Annabeth: Then I guess I helped too!  
Me: You all helped, a lot.  
Annabeth: How did Arya help?  
Me: She helped me on the German mid-term exams :D  
Arya: - blush - No problem :D  
Me: Lols. Oops, we're way off topic! Hope you enjoyed!  
All: Bye!!!!**


	11. Remember, Remember,

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Eleven: Remember, Remember,_**

"So, anyway, door, open, we should go." Melinda said gesturing to the now open doorway. Thick darkness lay in the room so the gang each got a flashlight. Upon shining them into the room, they expected a pantry, but instead it was a long narrow hallway with many others leading off.  
"Looks like we'll have to split up again." Fred said as he noticed the five cross-sections. "Daphne and I'll go on the end left. Shaggy and Scooby, I don't want you two going alone because I have a feeling if it's not Melinda, they'll think of you next as you seem the weakest. No offense."  
"It's ok Fred." Shaggy nodded. He was used to hearing it.  
"So you'll go with Melinda and Velma on the opposite hallway because no one under any circumstances, especially you three," He singled out Melinda, Shaggy, and Scooby. "Are to be left alone. Got it?"  
"Got it!"

Daphne and Fred set off down their hallway and found that it led off in two different directions. They flipped a coin and decided on going to the left. While walking down the long passage, Daphne began to feel a chill. She assumed it was the drafty corridors and kept moving. After a few minutes though, she got an especially vibrant chill. Fred stopped walking when he noticed she had stopped and stood there shaking with her arms wrapped tightly about herself, teeth chattering.  
"Daphne, are you ok?" He asked walking over. She sank to the floor on her knees. Now Fred knew for sure something was wrong, Daphne would never kneal on dirty floor in her new pink stockings. He knelt beside her and put a hand to her forehead, she was freezing. He knew she wouldn't get up so he moved to pick her up and carry her. When he almost had her, she fainted and he staggered backwards because of the sudden shift in weight support. Fred looked down the hall to where she just came from to see what had given her the chill. He saw nothing and continued to walk. He heard a rush of movement behind him and whirled around.  
"Hello?" He called out. The only thing that answered was his echo. He turned back around and bumped into what he hoped was wall. He looked up, there stood a tall man wearing Musketteer clothing and, strangly, a Guy Fawkes mask. The figure had a French sword in hand and an old-fashioned French gun at his belt. His mask smiled in an overlarge, twisted smile. The eyes stared unblinkingly at Fred and refused to give any sign of movement. A hand rose up touched Fred upon the cheek.  
"Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the gun-powder treason and plot. I know of no reason the gun-powder treason should ever, be, forgot." He recited in a slow voice. From his belt he pulled his gun. "Remember, remember."

Shaggy, Scooby, Melinda, and Velma were walking down their own hallway. Melinda, most likely bored or nervous, began playing with her magic, not surprisingly the color they saw before. She continued to walk without noticing she had walked ahead of everybody else. She gasped in surprise when she knocked into something solid and fell to the floor below, her concentration broken so releasing her magic back within her. She grabbed her flashlight and looked up at what she had knocked into. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Harry. But wait, what was he doing down here?

* * *

**Me: Just a little note, no I am not using themes from V for Vendetta, though I do love that movie, though I have used the Guy Fawkes mask. Guy Fawkes was a historical figure, so therefore I can use him for whatever story I want, not just V for Vendetta.  
All others: Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Surprise

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Twelve: Surprise_**

Fred braced himself and stared into the masked man's eyes. The man cocked his head, the mask still smiling it's never-ending, crooked grin. He put the gun in front of them and shot. Fred groaned and fell to the floor.

"Harry?" She asked sitting up. "What are you doing down here?" Harry looked down.  
"Oh, Melinda! I'm terribly sorry, here." He said offering her a hand. She took it and he helped pull her up. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, but you haven't answered my question."  
"I'm lookin for my uncle, he still hasn't shown up and I'm getting rather worried that he won't."  
"Well, we found your uncle, but here's the thing, he's dead." Melinda looked to the floor. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby caught up to them.  
"Oh, it's you." Shaggy said staring Harry down, Velma folded her arms and looked t him skeptically. Scooby just sat down and stared between the two groups of humans.  
"Dad, not now, I just told him about Mr. Harrison." Shaggy's stare became much less stern, yet it still held incriminating glances. Velma's arms dropped back to her side, but her stare remained firm and unmoving. After a while, Melinda looked back into his eyes. They were clouded, as if a sudden fog had occured.  
"Harry, if you ever want to talk, I'm always here." She said as her parents continued to walk on with Scooby.  
"I'd like that very much, thank you." He said, giving her a weak smile.  
"Before I leave, I have to ask you, have you seen my younger siblings, or my cousins by chance?"  
"No, I'm sorry. Have they disappeared?"  
"Just recently."  
"Were they in here?"  
"No, they were at the door to the 'pantry' and somehow got it open and they were pulled inside."  
"The same thing happened to your cousins?"  
"No, Danny and James were taken when my Aunt and Uncle weren't looking and Kylie only just recently disappeared about half-an-hour ago." She explained.  
"I'd love to help you look." He said, taking one hand in his own.  
"I'd appreciate that." She smiled and they went to follow Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby. Only there was one problem, where were they?

Fred groaned. Where were they? He opened his eyes and saw that he was chained to an old-style brick wall. He looked around. No sign of Daphne. '_Daphne....'_ What could they have done with her? Fred tried to move his left arm so that he could see the door on the opposite side better, but instant pain shot through his muscles. He looked up and saw that he had bloodstained bandages on his arm. He remembered the gun. _'I must have been shot.' _The door on the other side flew open with a bang and three masked men walked in followed by an all-too familiar looking ghost.  
"Surprised aren't you?" The ghost of Sir Lawrence asked coming in front of Fred. "Who'd have thought, a Frenchman, a Britian, and an Italian ghost. If you'rethinking that it is I who came to use Guy Fawkes as a cover, you are correct. You see, there's something hidden in this house, a treasure of sorts. I intend to find it, and I don't care if I have to kill off every member of Mystery Inc. one. By. One." He said as he came closer. "Oh, and don't worry, I've been taking good care of that little red-headed child of yours, she'll make a fine feast for my crows."

Harry and Melinda continued to walk, hoping that the others were somewhere ahead of them.  
"What was that purple light I saw back there a few moments ago? Your flashlight?" Harry asked as they kept walking.  
"Umm, yea." Melinda said hoping the subject would drop. She was lucky, they came to a cross-section that split off in six different directions. They listened, but heard no clues as to whhich the others chose. "Looks like we'll have to take our chances. Which hall should we go down?"  
"Middle-left." Harry said pointing in the direction. They walked towards the hall, still holding hands.  
"You know, you're awful beautiful for a girl who belittles herself." Harry said looking down at her.  
"I don't belittle myself."  
"Yes, you do. I don't think you trust yourself."  
"I do."  
"Then tell me the truth about the purple light."  
"I did, it was my flashlight."  
"No, it wasn't. Everytime you say that, you stiffen."  
"Look, can we just drop it? It was a purple light that's all."  
"A glowing, orb-like, ball of purple light. I do know a magic orb when I see one Melinda." Melinda stopped dead.

* * *

**Me: Ugh, Exam Week!**


	13. Acts of Treason

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Acts of Treason_**

Melinda looked into Harry's eyes. There were only four explanations for knowing about magic. One, having it yourself, two, having it in your family tree. Three and four were options Melinda desperatly hoped were non-existant to him.  
"How?" She asked taking a step away from him.  
"How else. I'm a wizard, just as you are a witch. If you want proof, I can show you the true color of my magic right now." Harry held up his right hand, palm facing the ceiling. His hand began to glow and an orb of magic, just like Melinda's, came out. His was mainly a bright orange. Something though was strikingly familiar. It had other swirling colors and twinkles of light. He had an Auras, just like Melinda.

Shaggy looked up from the floor. Where was he? More importantly, where were the others? He looked around but the only person he found was a dark looking man sitting in a chair across the room from him. He had one foot against the rim of a table edge, posed as if to knock it over. His hands were folded neatly in his lap and he wore a long, flowing, black cape that fell about him and the chair elegantly. He wore beneath it a black Musketteer uniform. He was staring as if lost in thought into his lap. A black hat rested atop his head, a single white feather adorning it. Shaggy shakily stood up and walked over.  
"H-Hello, sir?" He asked. The man looked up at him slowly. He was wearing a weird little mask. It had this twisted face and an old-fashion French mustache. It smiled a crooked smile and it's eyes stared at you unmovingly. Shaggy gulped and began taking shaky steps backward. "Like, sorry I disturbed you!" He began looking for ways out, but found none. The man put his foot down and stood up. He cocked his head and Shaggy and scoffed.  
"Remember, remember, the fifth of November; the gun-powder treason and plot. I know of no reason, the gun-powder treason, should ever, be, forgot."

Velma stirred and opened her eyes. Where was she? She realized that everything was hazy and blurred and so began looking for her glasses. She bumped into something black and noticed the blurry silhouette of a man before her. He knelt down and put her glasses on her face. She immediatly stumbled back at the sight that she saw. Before her stood a tall man wearing a long black cloat and a darkly colored Musketteer uniform. He wore an old-style hat upon his head that adorned a single white feather. She recognized that on his face rested a Guy Fawkes mask. _'Guy Fawkes? A British man who tried to commit treason against King James the first... what could he possibly have tied into this?'_ The man stood back up fully and stared at Velma.  
"Remember, remember, the fifth of November; the gun-powder treason and plot. I know of no reason, the gun-powder treason -"  
"Should ever, be, forgot...." Velma shuddered. The rhyme... It was used by adorers of Guy Fawkes... as they tried to recommit his acts of treason....


	14. Hooded Figures

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Fouteen: Hooded Figures_**

"Your Auras, it's rare." Melinda commented, still not coming closer to him. Harry smiled.  
"Just like yours if I'm not mistaken?" He asked. Melinda nodded.  
"Now you know why I was so attracted to you. It's not everyday we meet one of our own."  
"How did you know?"  
"There were two clues. One, your last name is Cromwell, I assume you come from the all too infamous family line. Two, I could see you pendant. Allora's if I'm correct?" Melinda gave a nervous sigh.  
"Yes, both clues are correct. I just have one question for you." She looked back into his eyes.  
"Ask away."  
"Are you involved with this mystery?"

Fred struggled against his bonds but it was to no avail. He was stuck here whether he wanted to be or not. He thought of what the 'Sir Lawrence' had said about Kylie. He probably suspected the same would happen to his sons. He hung his head. He had to give up. There was no choice, he couldn't escape.

Daphne awoke from her sleep in a dark, strange room. She looked around hoping to find one of the others with her, but no one was in sight. She tried to stand, but was immediantly dizzy and fell back to the hard, stone floor. She heard a door on the far-side of the room open. Inside came a man dressed in dark robes and an old Frenchman's uniform. His face was hidden by the hood of his cloak. In one hand, he held a chain. She followed the chain with her eyes and noticed it held two captors. She also noticed that they were the size of children and that they were both wearing long robes, hiding their faces from sight. She looked back to the man and noticed that he held the other arm beneath his cloak, ask if holding something very dear. He walked his captors over to Daphne and tied the chain to a hook on the wall. He then took his free hand and removed the hoods from the children heads. Daphne couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her were Danny and James! Once they recognized their mother, they both immediatly fled to her and embraced her in relief. The man, then took his arm from beneath his cloak to reveal a red-headed toddler.  
"Kylie!" Daphne exclaimed as she was handed into the safety of her mother's arm. Daphne looked up to thank the man, but he was gone.

Velma waited for the impact, but it never came. She looked up and noticed that the man had frozen in an odd way before falling to ground with a loud thump. She looked up and noticed a strange woman wearing a dark cloak and a uniform of sorts standing in the doorway, her face hidden from sight beneath a hood. She came into the room more and Velma noticed that she had a chain in her hand. She followed the chain and saw that it held four small captors, each wearing hoods. The woman released the chain and took the hoods off of the small figures. Velma immediatly broke into a smile of relief as four of her children came into sight. Mary, Chastain, Anna, and Susie, immediatly ran to their mother and collapsed to the ground around her. Velma took each of them into a large hug and then turned to thank the stranger, but she was gone.

Scooby opened his eyes. He was in a cage. He attempted to stand, but it was clear that the area was too small. He looked around for fellow members, but only found Scarlette in a cage across the room. He was about to call out to her when the door creaked slowly open. Scooby shakily turned his head towards the door and shook even more when he noticed that the woman who walked in was wearing a very scary cloak and that he couldn't see her face beneath the hood. She came over quickly to Scooby and picked the lock of his cage with a strange device she had taken from beneath her cloak. She then took a chain and tied it around Scooby's collar before leading him out of the cage. She then walked across the room with him and did the same for Scarlette.


	15. Μιλάμε στα αρχαία ελληνικά

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Μιλάμε στα αρχαία ελληνικά.  
_**

"No, I would never. Especially not to you." Harry assured her. Melinda finally took a step closer to him. He was surprised when she kissed him. "Now that, I did not expect." He said smiling.  
"That's for giving me a clear conscience. Now come on, this place gives me the skeevies as it is."  
"The skeevies?" He asked, holding back his laughter.  
"Shut up." She said jokingly as she took his hand once more. They walked on down the hall but Melinda still didn't feel at ease. As they kept walking, her feeling got worse. She was about to suggest they turn around when two cloaked figures took them from behind. They kicked and struggled but to no avail. They were taken to a room a little further down the hallway. The hooded figures, a man and a woman, removed their hoods.

Daphne was confused, if these people wanted to get rid of Mystery Inc., why did they just reunite her with her children? She didn't have enough time for an answer because she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly took her children to the hay-stack in the corner and told them to hide quietly beneath it before going back to her spot, wincing as she sat down. The door came open and she was relieved to find that Fred was led inside by the same masked figure. He was unconscious.  
"Who are you?" She asked the hooded man. The man flipped back his hood.

Velma was surprised. She suspected that she was not a part of this mystery. Her suspicians deepened when Shaggy was led in by the same hooded woman.  
"Velma!" He exclaimed running to her and taking her into his embrace, followed by the children.  
"Shaggy! I'm so glad you're ok!" Velma told him as he held her. When the broke apart, she noted the woman was still in the room. Adressing her, Velma asked who she was. The woman nodded her head and reached up a hand to pull back her hood.

The woman held the chains close so that Scooby and Scarlette could not wander too far off and held a finger to her lips.  
"Come with me, I'm here to help." She said in a fast whisper before reaching insisde of her cloak. When her hand resurfaced, she held two cloaks that could easily fit over the dogs. She slipped them onto Scooby and Scarlette and raised the hoods over their heads so that only thier noses peeked out. She proceeded to lead them accross the room and to the wall on the other side. She tapped it twice with her knuckles and it slid aside to reveal a secret passage way. They went inside and began to follow a series of inticate halls and up and down stairs with many twists and turns before finally coming to a stop in front of a large wooden door. The woman took out an old, rusted key and opened the door. She led the two dogs inside and closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it. She led them to the door across the room and opened it to the sight of great relief; inside were Shaggy, Velma, and their children. Scooby ran inside and immediatly went to Shaggy while Scarlette had no idea what to do. Velma noticed and called to her gently. Scarlette took a few steps forward shakily and Velma called again. Scarlette went over to her and nervously nosed Velma's outsretched hand.  
"Good girl. Scooby, you didn't tell us about this little girl." Velma said smiling at Scooby.

"No, you can't be!" Melinda exclaimed at the sight of the unhooded figures. "Η διαδρομή που περιπλανιέται!"  
"Did you just speak in Greek?" Harry asked her in shock and amazement. "Is this really a time to speak any other language than English?" The woman smiled.  
"Η διαδρομή που περιπλανιέται. She means the path that wanders." She explained. "My name is Artemis. I am an agent of Η διαδρομή που περιπλανιέται."  
"You're legendary! Harry, I can't believe you've never heard of them! Her name is Artemis because each member represents a different Olympian God that served on the council, meaning there are only twelve members." Melinda exclaimed, never taking her eyes off of Artemis. Artemis gave a small laugh of sorts.  
"Βλέπω είστε λάτρης της δουλειάς μας;"  
"Ω, δεν έχετε ιδέα!"  
"Τότε υποθέτω ότι γνωρίζετε ότι είμαστε μετά Οι Τιτάνες;"  
"Can we please speak English? I don't know about you two, but I never took a crash course in ancient Greek." Harry asked, confused to what they were talking about. They both laughed.

* * *

**Me: If you wish, we will translate the ancient Greek for you, just ask in a pm.  
Arya: It's fun how we know how to speak a little Greek and everyone goes crazy trying to figure out what you said at school XD  
GIFs:GIFs:Unicode Characters:Αναμπεθ**


	16. The Olympian Council Reunites Us

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Olympian Council Reunites Us_**

"You're not going to explain, are you?" Harry asked. Melinda smiled.  
"All we said was that I was a big fan and that she was here after the titans."  
"Right, let's say i know who you're talking about and move on. Why did you take us like this?" Artemis reached into her cloak and retrieved two other sets of cloaks.  
"Put these on, they'll disguise you." Harry and Melinda put on their cloaks and put the hoods up just as artemis had. The man, who had stepped out temporarily, came into the room.  
"I might mention that my name is Apollo."

Once scarlette was calm, Velma looked at the two women, now de-hooded.  
"Who are you?" She asked warily.  
"I am Athena, this is my comrad, Aphrodite. We serve the Η διαδρομή που περιπλανιέται, the path that wanders." The woman with honey-blond hair that had led Scooby and Scarlette to safety.  
"There are ten others with us, each going on a seperate mission. I believe Artemis, Apollo, and Dionysus will be joining us shortly." Aphrodite commented.  
"Wait, ten? Does that mean one for each member of the Olympian council?" Velma questioned.  
"Yes." The two women replied in unison.

"My name is Dionysus, I am a member of Η διαδρομή που περιπλανιέται, the path that wanders. I am here to help. Put this cloak on, I suggest you hide Kylie beneath it. It will conceal your identity." The man explained.  
"Dionysus as in the Greek God, Dionysus?" Daphne questioned. The man laughed.  
"No, I simply have his code name."  
"Oh," Daphne said as she stood up and put on her cloak. She took Kylie in her arms and hid her before taking the hand of James whilst Dionysus held Danny's. "What about my husband, he can't move if he's unconscious."  
"Correct, we should be joined by Zues, Hera, and Demeter soon, they will help." As if on cue three hooded figures came into the room and immediatly went to Fred. The two women supported his upper half while the male held his legs.  
"Onward we go." He commented to Dionysus.

Melinda and Harry followed Apollo and Artemis through an intricate series of hallways and stairways before finally coming to a door. Apollo took out a large key and opened it. The group walked in to find two other cloaked figures as well as Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Scarlette, and the children inside.  
"Scarlette, you're ok!" Harry said, rushing over to the excited hound. Melinda immediantly went to her parents and siblings, embracing them all.  
"Guys, I know what you're thinking, but Harry's not behind this mystery. It's an orginazition called the Titans. They go from country to country hunting down national treasures and stealing as much as they can."  
"We know it's not Harry. We see that now; the clues don't add up to him. We're sorry." Velma said as she hugged her eldest daughter. "I'm just happy you made it out of the halls safe."  
"Sorry to break up your little reunion party, but we thought we'd drop in." Zues said as he entered the room followed by Demeter and Hera, holding Fred still. Then came Daphne, her children, and finally Dionysus.  
"Now, we must know. Is this absolutely everyone?" Apollo asked.  
"What about the other members of your group? Ares, Hermes, Poseidon, and Hephaestus?" Melinda asked.  
"Oh, they're planning something special." Athena smiled.


	17. We Unmask a Masked Titan

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Sixteen: We Unmask a Masked Titan_**

The gang, all together once more, and Harry snuck after the members of Η διαδρομή που περιπλανιέται, making sure not to make too much noise. They were taken back to the first floor of the mansion and outside. Waiting for them stood four other hooded figures, no boubtedly members of Η διαδρομή που περιπλανιέται. Upon seeing the members of their group and the gang emerge from the mansion the four immediatly de-hooded themselves. They certainly seemed like their counter-part Gods. Ares had a sword at his belt and eyes that had definatly seen plenty of war. Hermes had a staff in his right hand and wings painted on the side of shoes. Posiedon had sea-green eyes and a tridant in his left-hand. Hephaestus wore a scowl and had greasy skin, most likely from working with mechanics. They greeted their fellow members with smiles. Once every person was accounted for, Apollo summoned an actual chariot, a bright orange, yellow, and red tint to it to mirror the sun.  
"Won't the townsfolk notice that?" Daphne asked. The chariot did seem like a dead clue as to wear they were. Athena took a pouch from her belt and showed everyone a strange, sparkeling, white powder.  
"You see, we always hide our gear from mortals eyes with this. It's made from fairy dust and dragon talons. Fairy dust can just about conceal anything to the mortal eye, but it has a very distinctive smell of flowers and honey-suckle, so you add dragon's talons to conceal the odor. Works everytime." Artemis explained. Everyone piled into the large chariot and Athena threw the powder over it before hopping inside.  
"What does it look like to mortals?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Melinda.  
"Whatever the mist that sheilds our world tells them it looks like."  
"Oh, that explains so much." He said sardonically. Melinda nudged him in the ribs and gave him a stern look. "Sorry."

Back at the mansion things were in total disarray. Dragons, brownies, manticores, centaurs, you name it, was running amuck chasing after the masked men. Finally during the stir Sir Lawrence was captured by two centaurs. A special mixture was poured over his rebelling form. He began to change and to shift until finally he morphed into his true form, a human.  
"Well, well, see your little 'saviors' caught onto my Sir Lawrence cherade?"  
"When will you learn Kronos, when it comes to the spoils of war, the tables are always in favor of the Gods." One of the large centaurs told him. He was middle-aged with gray streaking through his beard and curly hair that fell to his shoulders. His pelt was pure white.  
"You say that now Chiron. The titans will return, and this time, they will emerge victorious!"


	18. Home, Seet Home

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Home, Sweet Home_**

Two weeks had since passed since the gang was in Florence. They were now at home in Mystery Inc. Headquaters, along with Harry who had been granted permission to stay for a year as an exchange student in Coolsville. Fred now had a caste over the arm that was shot and Daphne had quickly recovered from the ordeal. Shaggy and Velma had returned home to discover that Velma was once more pregnant, this time with only one child. Scarlette had also come to Coolsville where she and Scooby had been getting along quite nicely. The wonderful members of Η διαδρομή που περιπλανιέται had since returned to their home in Greece, unfortunately empty-handed. Kronos had managed an escape with the help of a fellow 'Titan', Atlas. All that was left to do was enjoy what little time they had at home.  
"Dad!" Susie came running up to her father. "It's Harry and Melinda! Come quick!" She said as she tried to pull Shaggy by the hand towards the back door. Velma set down her coffee cup and turned to face the two of them.  
"What is it about Harry and Melinda, Susie?" She asked as the child still struggled to move her father from his spot in the living room.  
"They're kissing! It's completely and utterly disgusting mother! Please make my misery end?" Susie explained as she let go of her father's hand, giving in to the fact that she could not remove him from his chosen place. Velma smiled but Shaggy seemed horrified by this sudden news, so horrified in fact, that he simply could not move.  
"Sweetheart, go wash for dinner." She looked at Susie's evidently disappointed face. "And, go take that spray bottle from the bathroom and feel free to give a friendly greeting to your older sister." She winked and Susie raced off to the bathroom followed by Anna who had heard everything. Shaggy still sat frozen on the couch. Velma stood and walked over to the couch sitting next to him.  
"You know, I haven't seen you frozen like this since the night you kissed me in the old clubhouse." Shaggy gave a small smile, but showed no signs of losing his expression of shock and possibly, sadness? Velma noticed and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know, it was bound to happen one day. We're going to have to let her grow up one day. Enjoy her while you can though, it won't be long before she's eight-teen years old and legally out of our jerusdiction as to who she can date and where she can go." Shaggy knew she was right. Velma was always right, but did she have to be right so soon?

Melinda and Harry had finally had their first real kiss together on the terrace and were shocked to find a sudden burst of water in their faces, tearing them apart. They searched for the culprit of the hanious crime, and found two giggling little girls standing to their right. They immediatly stopped giggling and ran. They had the right idea as Harry and Melinda had each grabbed their own bottles, originally used for watering the terrace plants, and began to chase after them. By the time the four of them were called in, they were each soaking wet. Daphne smiled and handed them each a towel to dry off with.  
"Caught kissing on the back porch?" She asked Melinda in a low whisper as she took her wet shoes. Melinda smiled and they walked to her bedroom.  
"Yes. We would have kissed more if my little annoyances, I mean siblings, hadn't begun the water war by spraying us down with that water bottle." Daphne smiled and remembered how when she and the other older members of the gang were young children, Velma and Shaggy had sprayed Fred and herself because she had given Fred a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yes, I wonder where they learned it."


End file.
